Self-organization is a common feature among living matter. Spontaneous formation of colonies of bacteria or flocks of birds are example of self-organization in active living matter. Self-organization often develops in thermal equilibrium as a consequence of entropy and potential interactions. However, there is a growing number of phenomena where order arises in driven, dissipative systems, far from equilibrium. Examples include “random organization” of sheared colloidal suspensions and rods, nematic order from giant number fluctuations in vibrated rods and phase separation from self-induced diffusion gradients. It also motivates great interest in biological and artificial active particles, and in the swarm patterns that result from their interactions.